Solo a ti te amo
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: Como todos los dias, Hiroshi se sentaba a conversar con Diam antes de ir a clases pero en un dia culaquiera tras discutir, ella le grita que le gusta. ¿Como reaccionara Hiroshi al saberlo? Pequeño one-shot realizado para mi Onii-chan Roshi. DiamxOc


Shisu: Hola a todo el mundo, aquí me tienen de nuevo. Esta vez, es un One-shot pero, de mi onni-san Roshi y Touchi. Bueno, sin mas, disfrútenlo.

Roshi: ¡One-chan!

Shisu: Yo te dije que algún día, te haría uno con Touchi jeje. Así que no te quejes.

Roshi: -gota estilo anime-

"**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Solo me pertenece el Oc. De mi hermano"**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0**

"**SOLO A TI TE AMO"**

Era un día normal en la secundaria Raimon: Como todos los días, un chico de cabello castaño claro desordenado, ojos del mismo color que el ámbar, de piel bronceada y estatura de 1.60 caminaba a clases; ese era Hiroshi Matsumoto Sandoval, hermano de Shimori Matsumoto Sandoval y Takumi Matsumoto Sandoval. Le encantaba llegar a sentarse y esperar el comienzo de las clases junto a su compañera:

-Ohayo Gozaimasu, Ai-chan.-Exclamo el castaño de ojos ámbar sentándose en su lugar.

-Ohayo Gozaimasu, Roshi-kun.-Respondió Ai, su compañera.

¿Y quien era Ai? Ella había sido parte del Instituto Alíen, como jugadora del equipo Diamond Dust y Caos. Esa era Ai Touchi, ¿Pero como era ella? Era de cabello morado largo con dos mechones largos a lado de su cara, de ojos rojos como el rubí, de piel tostada y altura media.

-¿Y que haremos hoy?-Pregunto Touchi sentándose frente a Hiroshi.

-Pues, no lo se.-Dijo Hiroshi con una gotita resbalándole por la cabeza-No tengo idea, ¿Y tu?

-Tampoco, pensé que tenias ideas.-Respondió la chica de ojos rojos.-Vamos, me aburro Roshi.

-Pero ya te dije que no tengo ideas.-Exclamo Hiroshi arqueando la ceja-Touchi.

-Pero ya te dije que tampoco tengo ideas.-Dijo Touchi arqueando la ceja y cruzándose de brazos.-Sandoval.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames por Sandoval?-Pregunto Hiroshi con un tono de molestia.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho yo que no me llames Touchi?-Pregunto Ai con molestia también.

-…-El chico bufo por lo bajo mientras la chica sonreía victoriosa.-Tu nunca cambiaras

-No, y nunca planeo hacerlo.-Respondió la chica sonriendo-Me gusta molestarte.

-¿Por qué?-Exclamo Hiroshi con cierta curiosidad.

-Te ves lindo cuando te enojas…-Exclamo Touchi sin pensar.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Hiroshi con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Ah, yo, esto, quise decir, bueno…-Respondió Diam nerviosa al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.-Lo que quise decir…Olvídalo.

-Espera…-Dijo Hiroshi tomándola de la mano al ver que Touchi se levantaba del asiento.

-Hiroshi…-Musito la chica con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

-Quiero saber, lo que me quisiste decir.-Contesto Hiroshi sonriendo-Ai-chan. Vamos, dime.

-No te lo diré, así que suéltame.-Respondió Diam al mirarle.

Hiroshi negó con la cabeza a lo que ella bufo molesta. Y empezó de nuevo una discusión. Hiroshi quería que le dijese lo que había querido decir y Ai se negaba a decirle. Llego un momento en que, la chica de pelo morado se harto de la pregunta y termino por gritarle:

-¡Tu me gustas, por eso!-Dijo Ai y al decirlo, se cubrió con las manos su boca.

-¿Te gusto, Ai-chan?-Pregunto Hiroshi al oír su respuesta.

-Calla Roshi…-Contesto Touchi mirando el piso con cierto sonrojo.

-Vamos Touchi, dime.-Dijo Hiroshi y la chica le miro mientras fruncía el ceño.-Bueno, Ai-chan.

-No te voy a contestar.-Exclamo Touchi caminando para salir del salón.

-¡Vamos Ai-chan, me dejaras aquí con la duda!-Le grito Hiroshi mientras ella seguía su camino.

En ese momento, Touchi recordó lo que Clara le había dicho. Pensó varios minutos aquellas palabras: "Si te gusta Hiroshi, ¿Por qué no se lo dices de una vez? Recuerda, que últimamente ha estado muy juntito con Yushiko Adachi, ¿Qué tal si ella se te adelanta? Piénsalo Diam. Si de verdad el te gusta y te hace feliz estar a su lado, no entiendo para que lo callas". La joven pelimorada suspiro y se detuvo:

-¿Me contestaras Ai-chan?-Pregunto el castaño con cierta curiosidad.

-Bien, te lo diré.-Dijo Touchi y se giro hacia el.-La verdad me gustas Hiroshi, y mucho, pero no sabia si decírtelo.

-¿Y desde cuando te gusto?-Exclamo Hiroshi.

-¿Tienes que hacer tantas preguntas?-Dijo Touchi y el chico se encogió de hombros.-Bien, me gustas desde que te vi en el Raimon, desde la Alius. Aun estando bajo los efectos del meteorito, me gustabas.

-¿Por qué nunca te acercaste a decírmelo?-Dijo Hiroshi caminando hasta ella.-Ai.

-Éramos enemigos en ese momento, tonto.-Respondió Ai con gracia.-¿Y como te lo hubieses tomado? Que una extraña se te acercara y te dijera "Me gustas" sin conocerla, ¿No te hubiese parecido extraño?

-Pues, poniéndolo así, pues si.-Dijo Hiroshi y la chica rió. -Ai-chan.

-Pero, bueno, últimamente, tu has estado mucho tiempo con Yushiko.-Exclamo Touchi mirando el piso.-Y pues, ambos hacen bonita pareja.

-Gracias, pero…No lo somos, Ai-chan.-Exclamo Hiroshi levantando el rostro de Touchi-El hecho que me lleve bien con ella, seamos amigos desde que estuve en Alemania y toda la cosa, no signifique que ella me guste.

-Pero, escuche que tu y ella.-Respondió Diam mientras sus ojos brillaban un poco.-Eran pareja y…

-¿Te lo dijo Takumi, cierto?-Pregunto Hiroshi y ella asintió-Mi hermano, a veces puede llegar a decir cosas como esas, pero no todas son creíbles. Aparte, ella esta enamorada de Gianluca.

-¿El chico de la selección Italiana?-Exclamo Diam y el castaño asintió.

-Si, así es.-Respondió Roshi-Bueno, ya conteste tus dudas Ai-chan, pero tu aun no respondes las mías.

-¿Cómo que no?-Exclamo Ai con el ceño fruncido-Si me has hecho pregunta tras otra.

-No, aun no me respondes.-Exclamo Hiroshi sonriendo a la chica-Ai-chan, yo también debo decírtelo.

-¿Decirme que?-Pregunto Diam con extrañeza.

-Tu también me gustas.-Dijo Hiroshi y las mejillas de Diam adquirieron una tonalidad aun mas roja.-¿No te habías dado cuenta?

-¿Cuenta de que?-Pregunto aun mas roja Diam.

-Cuando te acompañaba a casa, cuando te regalaba de vez en cuando una rosa o cuando nos sentábamos a platicar…-Explico Hiroshi sonriendo-Esas eran mis señales.

-¿Pero por que no me lo dijiste?-Pregunto Diam de nueva cuenta.

-Haces muchas preguntas Ai-chan.-Dijo Hiroshi y la chica rió un poco.-Aparte, ¿No se te haría raro que un extraño llegase y te dijera "Me gustas"?

-Esa es mi frase, Roshi.-Dijo Diam y ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Pero el punto aquí es que, me gustaste desde que te vi.-Respondió Hiroshi mientras tomaba las manos de Touchi-Y siempre me haz gustado.

-Roshi…-Musito Diam mirando al chico.

-Creo que sabes a lo que voy, ¿no?-Pregunto Hiroshi y la chica embozo una sonrisa-¿Quisieras ser mi novia, Ai-chan?

-Claro que si, Roshi.-Dijo Diam y abrazo al chico.

Hiroshi correspondio a aquel abrazo sin imaginarse que varios de sus amigos miraban la escena desde la puerta:

-Bien, hecho Onni-chan.-Musito su hermana chocando la mano con Clara.

-Ya tienes cuñada por lo visto, eh Shimori.-Dijo Clara y la chica asintió emocionada.

-Pero, ¿Cómo lo va a tomar Shuuji?-Pregunto Midorikawa y todos empalidecieron.

-Cierto, nos olvidamos de su hermano.-Exclamaron Clara y Shimori.

-Se tendrá que acostumbrar, eso es cierto.-Dijo Atsuishi y Hiroto asintió.

-Bueno, hay que entrar.-Dijo Hiroto y los chicos asintieron.

-Hola chicos…-Exclamo Clara y ambos se separaron.

-Clara, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Shigeto, Onne-chan.-Dijo Hiroshi con un sonrojo al igual que Diam-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Pues, entramos al salón por que ya casi es hora de entrar a clases.-Exclamo Hiroto sonriendo.-Veo que ambos ya están juntos, eh.

-Ah, bueno, yo…-Exclamo Diam mientras Clara y Shimori rieron.

-¿Si, cuñada?-Pregunto Shimori y Hiroshi abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡Shimori, cállate!-Le grito Hiroshi y la chica se encogió de hombros.

-No mientas, ambos son novios ya.-Exclamo Shigeto y ambos chicos suspiraron.-¿Cierto o no?

-Bueno, pues si.-Dijo Diam sonriendo mientras Hiroshi la tomaba de la mano-Roshi y yo, ya somos novios.

-¿Y como crees que lo tome Shuuji?-Pregunto Midorikawa y ambos palidecieron.

-Cierto, mi cuñado me ha de matar.-Dijo Hiroshi y Diam le soltó un sape.-¿Qué? Es la verdad, Ai-chan.

-No te preocupes, ya hablare con el.-Exclamo Diam y el castaño sonrió.

De repente se escucho el timbre anunciando que las clases había iniciado. Shimori miro a Clara y a Diam para indicarles que tenían que irse a su clase o si no, el sensei las dejaría afuera. Diam se acerco a Hiroshi para darle un beso en la mejilla o al menos esa era la intención, pues Hiroshi la jalo y ya sabrán el resultado.

-Bueno, vamos Touchi.-Dijo Shimori mientras la chica, la cual se acababa de separar de Hiroshi, estaba de mil colores-Que si no, nos dejan afuera cuñadita.

-¡Shimori, no la molestes con eso!-Exclamo Hiroshi y ella sonrió.

-Deja que se le ha olvidado que su hermana anda con Suzuno.-Mustio Hiroto a Midorikawa cuando el chico.

-¿Qué?-Exclamo y ambos tragaron en seco. Shimori los mataria a ambos por haber dicho eso-¡Shimori!

-Ok. Mejor nos vamos que el sensei ya nos grita.-Dijo Shimori y jalo a Diam junto a Clara.

-Vele el lado bueno, Hiroshi.-Dijo Shigeto al sentarse en su lugar.

Hiroshi suspiro y se fue a su lugar, cuando vio el cuaderno de Diam. Sonrió un poco y lo tomo, para abrirlo y escribirle algo. Diam regreso preguntando por el cuaderno y Hiroshi se lo dio. En el camino, ella lo abrió pues sabia que si Hiroshi había recogido el cuaderno, era por algo. Al abrirlo, encontró una pequeña frase que decía: "Solo a ti te amo".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-

Shimori: Y aquí termina este bonito One-shot para mi querido onni-chan.

Roshi: Hay One-chan, tu siempre con este one-shot.

Shimori: Mira el lado bueno, Touchi es mi cuñada

Roshi: -gotita estilo anime- Bien, bien One-chan.

Ambos: ¡Matta ne, mina!


End file.
